Michiru's Parents
by Tache
Summary: Sequel to Haruka's Parents. It's been a few days since the incident with Haruka's parents. Now Michiru's parents turn up. Well if they survived Haruka's parents, Michiru's should be no problem, right? Rating has gone up. Complete
1. The Assumption

I'm glad you all liked Haruka's Parents so much. Now prepare yourselves for Michiru's Parents. How will Michiru's parents be compared to Haruka's, well you'll just have to read to find out. Please note that since I like Haruka's POV so much, I'll being telling this story from Haruka's POV.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon characters, but I guess I own Michiru's parents since they don't appear in the anime or manga.

Chapter 1: The Assumption

It was all nice and peaceful again. After the trouble my parents caused, we all needed the peace. Mine and Michiru's sex life had returned to normal. Well, um, greater then normal. It's amazing what a few days without it can do. We were also receiving lots of letters from lesbians that saw us naked in the strip club. We seemed to be very popular there. Michiru walks into our room and sits down on our bed beside me. She places a kiss on my lips.

"Hey honey, what're you thinking about?" She asked me as she places a kiss on my eye lid. Wow, she is just so sexy in bed. I bet all you other lesbians and bis reading this are jealous of me, or her. I guess it depends whether you're a butch or a femme.

"Just how sexy you've been the last few days." I told Michiru. She giggles in a very lady like manner.

"Well," She began, "I can be even more sexy then that." She begins to kiss me passionately. I moan into her mouth. Her hands trail down to my shirt and start to work on my buttons. I liked where this was going. To bad it never happened since the door bell rang. Who the hell could that be? Michiru sighs and gets off me.

"I guess we better go get it." We get off the bed and head down stairs.

"I just hope it's not my parents again." I said. We both giggle and Michiru opens the door. I look out to see a middle aged couple standing there. The man was tall. He had blue hair that was beginning the thin out. He wore a business suit. The woman was about Michiru's height. She had aqua-grayish hair that was pulled up into a bun. She also wore a business suit. Why did I not like the looks of this couple?

"Mom, dad, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked them. Now I knew why I didn't like the looks of them. Great, now we had to deal with more parents for god only knows how long. I just hope they're not as homophobic as my parents… were.

"We just wanted to see how our little girl was doing." Her mom said.

"Wanted to make sure you were doing alright." Her dad added. Michiru nods to them both and lets them in. They both walk in and look around, seemly judging us. Her mom then notices me.

"And who's this?" She asked. I gulped. Does she know her daughter's a lesbian? If not, how will she react? Michiru seems to be panicking beside me. I guess she never told them before.

"Um, this person?" She asked pointing to me. Her parents both nod. "Um, this is Haruka Tenoh, my, um, boyfriend." I was a bit shocked by this. Why the hell was I a boy now? Her parents look a bit shocked too.

"Boyfriend? How come you never told us?" Her dad asked. Um, maybe because I'm not her boyfriend. I'm actually her girlfriend instead.

"I thought you trusted me!" Michiru's mom howled. I guess not.

"Just what are his attentions towards you?" Her dad then asked. Wow, he's taking this father role a little too seriously. Well my attentions are all good.

"Calm down!" Michiru told them. "I didn't tell you about him because I knew you'd freak." Yeah, and they'd probably freak more if they knew I was a girl. Michiru turns to me. "Haruka this is my mom, Yuka Kaioh," She points to her mom, "and my dad, Takeru Kaioh." She points to her dad. I bow to them both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said. They both look at me with eyes parents usually give their daughter's boyfriend. "Um, can I speak to your daughter alone in the other room?" Takeru looked at me coldly.

"And what do you plan to do with her in the other room?" He asked. Huh, does he think I'm planning to rape her in the other room or something? If he is then he's pretty stupid.

"I'm just planning on talking to her." I told him. He still looks a little hesitant, but I take Michiru into the other room anyways.

"OK, Michiru, just what is going on here?" I asked her once we're safely in the other room. She looks as confused as I am.

"I don't know." She told me, "My parents just showed up unannounced. I panicked when I saw them. I never had the chance to tell them I'm a lesbian before and I don't know how they would have reacted if I told them back there. For all I know, they could be as homophobic as your mom was. I really don't need anymore swords pointed at me anytime soon. I'm sorry I told them you were a boy." So that what she's worried about. I pull her into a protective hug.

"Don't worry, "I told her, "We're in this together. I'll go along with what ever you tell you're parents. As long as I can be with you." She put her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my chest.

"Thanks, Haruka." She said as she gently kissed me on my chest. God, how I love her. I bend down to place a kiss on her forehead as the door bursts open.

"Ah ha!" Takeru yelled out, "I caught you in the act, Tenoh-kun!"

To Be Continued…

Well I hope you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. Overprotective Dad

I'm glad so many people liked the first chapter. These parent stories seem to be pretty popular. If I'm correct, the next story I have planned should be even more popular. No, I won't tell you what it is, yet. Just enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 2: Overprotective Dad

I stared at Takeru as he stared back at us. I thought I told him I wanted to talk to Michiru alone in the kitchen. What part of alone did he not understand? Obviously the alone part. He walked over to us.

"Take your arms off my daughter, Tenoh-kun." He ordered me. I backed away from Michiru. After all these years, why was I suddenly being bossed around about how I treat my girlfriend? I did not like this guy. I stared at him and crossed my arms on my chest.

"In case you didn't notice Takeru-san, your daughter wasn't protesting. In fact, she started it." I told him. He stares back at me with a stern look. Man, these overprotective fathers's can be crazy. I'm sort of glad my dad's not like that.

"Come on dad," Michiru said from beside me, "Can't you see I love her, him." I almost laughed. Michiru had almost referred to me as 'her'. I guess it's good she caught herself, or else me posing as her boyfriend would have been over. Her dad didn't seem to notice this slip up. Maybe to him the 'her' sounded more like 'er'. Yuka chooses this moment to make her entrance into the room.

"What's going on in here?" She asked. She seems to notice how pissed her husband and I look.

"Tenoh-kun was making out with our daughter." Takeru told her. No, we weren't making out. It was just hugging and kissing. Well, come to think of it, some people consider that making out. Yuka looks over to us.

"Just what were you two doing in here?" She asked.

"We were just hugging and kissing!" Michiru explained frantically. Wow, she's rather sexy when she's panicked like that. Maybe I should find some way to make her like this in bed. Maybe I could threaten to smash her mirror… nah! That's just to evil. I shouldn't torture her. Or should I? Nah, defiantly not! Yuka looks a bit relieved.

"Thank god that's all it was." She said. "The way my husband said it, I was afraid you'd be pregnant or something." I just about choked. Me get her pregnant? That would be impossible. There's no way that I, a girl, could get another girl pregnant. The world just didn't work that way, unfortunately. From the looks of it, Michiru was thinking the exact same thing.

"No, Haruka would never get me pregnant mom." She told Yuka. More like I'll never get her pregnant. I wish this conversation would change. It's getting me depressed, the very thought that there is something I can't give my Michiru. Takeru stepped forward.

"Honey, can we not talk about this? I can't bear the thought of my little girl getting pregnant at such a young age. It's unbearable." He said. I could have kissed him for changing the subject.

"Well, why don't we just move back into the living room?" Michiru suggested. So we all head back out into the living room and sit down. Once we've settled, Takeru looks back at me.

"So Tenoh-kun, how long have you known my daughter?" He asked.

"Three years." I told him. I could still remember our first meeting, that day after my race. Michiru looked like an angel standing there. It sort of freaked me out the way she knew about my dreams. I can't believe I avoided her so much at first. Now I wouldn't trade my time with her for the world.

"That long?" Takeru asked. I nodded. Did he think I was lying when I said three years? He looked a bit uncomfortable. "Just how far have you gone with my daughter?" It's rather funny how dads always ask this question. It makes them sound like perverts.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked him. He nodded. I sigh and look at Michiru sitting beside me. Her face was all red now. I chuckled at this. "I think Michiru's face can answer your question." Takeru looked ready to explode.

"You better have used a condom!" He yelled. No we didn't. But don't worry, we were both tested.

"I'm not pregnant." Michiru said from beside me. Takeru still doesn't look much better. Yuka puts her hand on his lap.

"Calm down dear. I have more faith in my future son-in-law then that. I don't think he'd do anything Michiru wasn't ready for." She told him. I like this woman. She understands me. Just hopefully she would still be like this if she ever found out the truth. Michiru notices the time.

"Everyone, why don't we all just go to bed and calm down." She told us. We all looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Wow, time really flies when you're having fun. I just hope we don't have this much fun tomorrow. We all head up to bed after saying good night.

Michiru lied down beside me in our bed. She let out a big sigh.

"I can't believe they're here." She said. I knew how she felt. I felt the same way a few days ago when my parents showed up. Why was our house attracting parents all of a sudden? Was Prof. Tomoe or Setsuna's parents from the Silver Millennium going to show up next? I sure hoped they didn't.

"Well at least your parents didn't show up at the same time mine did. Then we would've had problems." I told her. That was true. If they had shown up with my parents, Michiru wouldn't have been able to tell them I was her boyfriend. She nodded at my point.

"I guess you're right." She said. "I just hope they don't freak when Setsuna and Hotaru return home from Prof. Tomoe's house tomorrow morning." God, who knows what Takeru would think. He might think that I'm also dating Setsuna and had a daughter with her. Let's hope he doesn't think that. Michiru sighs.

"Well I guess we'll find out tomorrow." I said. We both lie down and go to sleep.

To Be Continued…

And the conflict here is Michiru has an overprotective dad. That can't be good.


	3. Setsuna and Hotaru Meet the Parents

Hi again everybody. It's nice to know people have been enjoying the story so far. I hope you'll continue to enjoy it and the next story I'll release which I think will be even better.

Disclaimer: No, I still own nothing.

Chapter 3: Setsuna and Hotaru Meet the Parents

Michiru and I were sleeping peacefully that morning. We had such a nice sleep that night. I couldn't even remember why we were so excited later night. Our clothes were still on. When I opened my eyes I remembered since Takeru was standing right beside the bed. I screamed. Michiru woke up beside me. She saw her dad and screamed too.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I asked. My god, do all fathers do this? If so, I want to move to a father free place so we won't be bothered.

"I was just making sure you weren't taking advantage of my daughter." Takeru replied. Does it look like I was taking advantage of her? Stupid man, if I were doing stuff like that with her, he would have heard noises even if he was in his own room. Michiru sighed.

"Well couldn't you have knocked first?" She asked. Takeru shaked his head just as Yuka walked in looking worried.

"Is everything OK in here. I head the screaming." She asked in a worried voice. I sighed. Parents would be the end of us, I swear.

"We're fine mom." Michiru told her, "Dad just decided to stand right beside our bed this morning. He scared us when we woke up."

"Takeru," Yuka scolded, "You shouldn't do that to your daughter! Why did you feel it was necessary for you to stand here?" Good question.

"I had to make sure Tenoh-kun didn't take advantage of our daughter!" He replied.

"If he did, I'm sure we would have heard noises from our bedroom." Yuka told him. My point exactly.

"But with me standing here, he won't even get that far." Takeru replied. Yeah, I'd be too nervous to do anything. Actually I'm too nervous to do anything even with you in the other room. So you have nothing to worry about, Takeru.

"Why don't we just go downstairs and eat breakfast." Michiru suggested. So we all headed downstairs. Michiru decided to make eggs for breakfast. Just then the door opened.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, we're home!" Setsuna called out. Takeru and Yuka look a bit confused with their arrival.

"Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, you'll never guess what papa gave me!" Hotaru called out. I think I could guess.

"A new lamp." I guessed.

"How'd you know?" Hotaru asked. Lucky guess I guess. Yuka stands up.

"Who are these people?" She asked. Michiru comes out of the kitchen with breakfast.

"Mom, dad, this is Haruka's and mine best friend Setsuna Meioh," She points to Setsuna, "and our adopted daughter Hotaru Tomoe." She points to Hotaru, "We take care of her since her father had a bit of an accident a few years ago and now he's hardly able to take care of himself. Setsuna, Hotaru, these are my parents Yuka and Takeru." They all greet each other.

"Nice to meet you Meioh-san and Hotaru-chan." Yuka greeted.

"Nice to meet you too." Setsuna greeted.

"Are you too my grandparents?" Hotaru asked.

"I guess you can call us that." Yuka replied. Michiru nodded.

"Can I speak to Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan in the other room?" She asked. Her parents both nod. We all head into the other room. I just hope Takeru doesn't burst in again today.

"So Michiru-san, what's going on now?" Setsuna asked, "Your parents didn't show up with a seppuku contract, did they?" Thank god they didn't. One seppuku threat is enough for my life time.

"No, they don't have any contract." Michiru told them, "But I did panic when they showed up and told them Haruka was my boyfriend."

"Did she get a sex change while we were gone?" Setsuna asked in a joking voice.

"Ha ha, very funny. Of coarse she didn't." Michiru said, "She's still very much a woman." Michiru walks behind me and cups one of my breasts in her hand. She squeezed it gently. I groan. Was she trying to get me excited? If she was it seems to be working since I can feel the heat growing in between my legs.

"Careful, you don't want your parents seeing this." Setsuna said. Michiru stopped.

"Yeah, don't want my dad bursting in again." She said, "He's way to over protective." Setsuna looks over at me.

"It may be too late. Look how excited you've gotten Haruka-san." She pointed out. Michiru looks over to me.

"Are you going to be OK or do I need to have Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan take my parents out while we do it?" She asked me very coyly. She walks over to me swaying her hips very seductively. I felt myself growing hotter. It seems like she was in the mood too. Well if she was in the mood, who was I to deny her.

"Yes, we should do that." I try to control myself as much as possible when we walk out to the other room.

"Mom, dad, Setsuna-san and Hotaru-chan wanted to take you out to show you Tokyo." Michiru told them. They both get up.

"Aren't you and Tenoh-kun coming?" Takeru asked. Oh, he was on to us. I knew it! It was just a matter of time before he found out the truth.

"No, we have other things to do here." Michiru told him calmly.

"What kind of things?" Takeru asked her. There's no way he'll go along with that.

"We need to finish our scrapbook from our last trip." Michiru told him, "We need quite to do that." Takeru still doesn't look convinced, but it doesn't matter since Yuka dragged him out the door.

"Tenoh-kun, you better not take advantage of my daughter!" He yelled as he was dragged out. No I'm not going to take advantage of her. She wants this just as much as I do. I look down at her and smile. She smiles back and we both head upstairs to our bedroom.

To Be Continued…

Uh-oh! Looks like I'm going to have to up the rating of this fic next chapter. Hopefully you people won't mind that much. Well I don't think it won't get too graphic next chapter, since this site doesn't allow lemons for whatever reason. They suck that way. Oh well.


	4. Things Get Really Hot

Well here we are. My first sex chapter. Seems the rating of this fic is going up. If you are underage, I don't really care if you read this or not (Well if you're really young I do). Just make sure your parents don't catch you reading this or they might turn into either Haruka's or Michiru's parents. You wouldn't want that, would you? Well enjoy the sexiness.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Chapter 4: Things Get Really Hot

We both head up to the bedroom. Our gazes our locked on each other. Nothing can ruin this moment, now that Michiru's parents are out. When my parents were here, there would have been no way for us to have a moment like this. If my mom were to have caught us, it would have been seppuku time for the both of us. I'm just glad we were able to get Takeru to leave so easily. By the look on his face when he left, he still didn't trust me. We reached our bedroom door and I opened it for Michiru. She giggled in a very lady-like manner.

"My, aren't you the gentleman?" She said coyly. I smirked at that.

"Ya, I'll be very gentle with you." I whispered into her ear. She laughed. Man, how I love her laugh. It always brings a smile to my face. I wish she would laugh all the time.

"Well don't keep me waiting." She told me. I nod and follow her into the room. We shut the door behind us not bothering to lock it. Why bother, who was going to walk in? We face each other when the door closed. Our lips then met in a passionate kiss. Our tongues explored each others mouths. I felt as Michiru's hands reached for my shirt and started to undo the buttons. She breaks the kiss so she can nibble on my neck. I moan with pleasure.

"Yes." I moaned. She giggled yet again.

"You like that?" She asked. That's a silly question. I had already answered it in my moan. Oh well, I guess I could answer it again.

"Yes." I moaned again. She giggled yet again. How many times was she going to giggle? Well, come to think of it, she always giggles during sex. She slid my shirt off my body and pulled my sports bra off. She starts to massage my breasts. I moaned. She giggled and put her mouth to my breast. She sucked on my nipple gently at first, but got hard.

"Oh god!" I moaned. I suddenly noticed how my clothes were disappearing, but hers weren't. I decided I needed to correct this. I reach down at pull off her shirt.

"Hum, were you getting inpatient?" She asked. I unclip her bra as I answer.

"Well I think it's only fair if we're both naked." I told her. She giggled.

"Well we're not naked yet." She undid my belt, unbuttoned my jeans, and unzipped the zipper. She pulls my jeans off. She then plays with me through my underwear. "My, aren't you wet?"

"That's because you're playing with me." I replied. She continued to rub me through my underwear until she decided to just pull it down. She then sucks at it. I moan loader. "No fair."

"What isn't?" She asked.

"That you're the only one having fun." I picked her up and lied her down on our bed. I kiss at her belly and move up to her breasts. She moaned loudly.

"You're so good at this."

"I know I am." My hands move down to her skirt and gently pull it down. My other hand massaged her through her underwear.

"Haruka, don't stop." She moaned quite loudly. I look up at her, but continue massaging her.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." I told her. I only stop massaging her long enough to remove her underwear. She moaned louder at the feel of my skin against hers. I couldn't help but smirk. I trail kisses down her stomach till I get to her pussy. I place a kiss on her.

"Haruka!" She moaned. I start to like her gently at first, but gradually pick up the pace. "Oh god, Haruka!" She arched her back as she came. I lick it all up before I move up to kiss her.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Well the best has yet to come." I bring our bodies as close as they can come together. I gently start to rock. Michiru moaned softly underneath me. I couldn't hold back a moan either. I pick up the pace of the rocking. We both moan each other's name loudly as we come. We lie there for a few minutes in each other's arms completely warn out. I slowly peal myself off of Michiru. She looks up at me.

"Haruka, that was wonderful." She told me. I smirk.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself." I replied. We both kissed, but stopped as we heard the door open door stairs. We then heard Takeru's voice. We were in trouble now.

"Shit, dad's home already!" Michiru cursed beside me, "Setsuna was supposed to keep him distracted." Yeah, why didn't she keep him distracted?

"We're going to have to punish her later it seems." We hear Takeru heading upstairs. Michiru starts to panic.

"Quick, hide under the covers." She told me. She throws the cover right over me so not even my head is showing. "Keep quite." I sure hoped this worked. Hopefully Takeru wouldn't notice the lump in the covers. Or that Michiru is naked.

To Be Continued…

Man, that was a hot chapter. I hope that wasn't to bad for my first sex scene. Well that shouldn't be that last sex scene from me. Hope you all enjoyed it. See you next chapter, which will probably be the last for this story. But don't worry, the next story will be better and longer. See you then!


	5. The Truth is Revealed

Here we are, at the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

Disclaimer: No, still own nothing like before.

Chapter 5: The Truth is Revealed

I lied there flat under the covers. I was hardly able to breath. There was no way Takeru would not notice anything. Damn Setsuna for not keeping him occupied. She was going to get it later. I notice the sweat that covers Michiru's body beside me. She must be nervous too or just still excited from our previous activity. I gulp as I hear our bedroom door open. Why did we not think to lock it? I hear the footsteps come across the room.

"Michiru, what are you doing in bed?" He asked. Hum, wouldn't he like to know?

"Um, I was just taking a nap." She replied. Yeah, and it was such a good 'nap' too. She got plenty of rest during her 'nap'. I think she was having a good dream too since she was screaming in pleasure and giggling.

"So where'd Tenoh-kun go?" Takeru asked next. This guy just won't give up.

"He went out, to get groceries." Michiru told him. Please don't let him notice me here. Please don't. I hear Takeru snort.

"If he's out getting groceries like you say, then how come this room is all musty? You're also covered in sweat and by the looks of it you're not wearing anything under the covers." Takeru observed. What is he, a detective? I felt Michiru tense beside me.

"Well I can sometimes get excited when I'm in bed alone." She lied. I wish I could walk in on her excited in bed. It would surely lead to more excitement. I hear Takeru shuffling around the room.

"I don't see any condoms in here." Takeru said through all the shuffling. Maybe he is a detective.

"Well we don't need any." Michiru told him. That's right, because I'm a girl and according to the laws or biology, a girl can't get another girl pregnant.

"I didn't find any birth control pills in your bathroom either." Takeru snapped back at her. That's because I can't get her pregnant, you idiot!

"Well that's because, um…" Michiru trails off, completely lost for words. Well I don't blame her. I can't think of any good excuse for that without saying I'm a girl. I gently rubbed her stomach in support. I'm pretty sure she suppressed a moan with that motion.

"If you want to know want I think, "Takeru began, "I think Tenoh-kun is still in this room right now!" With that he ripped the covers right off the bed. I scream and try to hide myself. Of course I failed miserably at that. The look on Takeru's face right now is absolutely priceless. He is clearly shocked at what he found underneath his daughter's covers.

"Dad! Give us the covers back and we'll explain things!" Michiru yells trying to cover her body. Takeru hands back the covers in a robotic way. He may never recover from his shock.

"Tenoh-kun's a girl?" Was the only thing he could manage to say. Michiru pulls the covers back over our bodies.

"Yes dad, Haruka's a girl." Michiru told him.

"But I thought she was a boy. Why didn't you tell me she was a girl?" He asked. Well what do you think, idiot! Yuka, Setsuna, and Hotaru then walk in the room.

"There you are, Takeru! I can't turn my back on you for a second!" She looks around the room. "What happened in here?" What does it look like?

"Tenoh-kun's a girl." Takeru told her with shock still clearly on his face. Yuka doesn't look surprised. I wonder why that is.

"I know. I found out while I was out. We passed by an electronic store and there was a news bulletin on TV that these two danced naked in a lesbian strip club a few days ago." Yuka explained. Just how did that news spread to be on TV? Shit, now the inners are going to know. This can't get any worse.

"And you aren't shocked about this?" Takeru asked her. I'm a little curious about that too.

"Well I am shocked my daughter would dance naked in a strip club, but not about the lesbian part." Yuka told him.

"What do you mean you're not shocked by the lesbian part?" Michiru asked.

"Well you take after me, that's why?" Yuka explained.

"What?!?!" We all yelled. What did she mean by that? Is she a lesbian too? If she is, why did she marry a man?

"I'm a bisexual." Yuka explained, "You know Nao, right?"

"Yeah, what about Nao?" Michiru asked. I was confused. Who was this Nao person? Is it someone I should know?

"She and I are lovers. We see each other once a week to make love." Yuka told us. Michiru and Takeru both looked shocked at this information.

"How come you never told me about this before?" Takeru asked. I'm glad I'm not him. He just keeps on getting shocked today. Poor him.

"Because I knew you would react like this." Yuka told him. Hey, I'd react like that too if Michiru told me she made love to some guy once a week.

"So you accept us?" Michiru asked her parents.

"Yes, of course I do!" Yuka said. We all then turn to Takeru. He is still very shocked about everything.

"Um, I guess I do." He said, "Seeing that I'm going to have to get used to this whole lesbian thing to save my marriage." Yup, he sure would. Hopefully it won't be too hard for him.

The next day, we are all standing outside of our house again, to see Takeru and Yuka off. Finally, we're getting rid of these parents. Hopefully we won't be attacked by anymore parents. Yuka walks up and hugs all of us.

"Take care you guys." She told us. We all nod.

"We will." I told her. Takeru walks up to me. He sticks out his hand to shake mine.

"Tenoh-kun, I have respect for you now." He told me, "I approve of you being with my daughter." I fight back tears.

"Thank you, sir." I replied. We smile before hugging each other.

"Isn't this sweat?" I heard Michiru say. We break apart and I turn to her.

"Well at least I made peace with your dad." I told her. She giggled.

"True." She said. With that Takeru and Yuka get in there car and drive away.

The End!

Yes, another one done. And I put some Myu references in this last chapter. I love Nao and Yuhka! They rock! Too bad they had to eventually give up on playing Uranus and Neptune. Oh well. Look forward to my next story. I won't tell you want it's about yet, but like many of you hope, the parents will meet. I think I'll even have Nao in my next story.


End file.
